


Insult Me Please

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Misgendering, Other, Rated T for language, Slice of Life, a little ooc, bloodhound isnt lovey dovey, its okay, mirage goes with his partner cus he loves them, some times compliments are one too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: How many compliments are too many? And at what point do you have to ask your boyfriend to clense you of them?
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Insult Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and everything were done on my phone. Also sorry if anyones ooc >:(

The ring was closing fast, three rounds in at this point and the bubbling had really begun to hurt. Hound had gotten separated from their squad in the search for better loot and had to waste their blessings, what was deemed their 'ultimate' just to round the mountain and get out of it. Their health flashed angrily in the corner of their mask so they grabbed a medkit and, after pulling up a specific flap in their suits arm, injected it into their skin. The angry burn was a nice change from the sweetness the squad carried. Gibraltar and Pathfinder had ended up squaded up with them and it was nice to be a little ways away from them. 

They were so nice and kept complimenting the other and it was wearing on their nerves. It took alot to bite back that they weren't Gibby's 'brother' and that if Path didn't stop proclaiming their love they slatra them both. But they couldn't anyways so it didn't really matter they supposed. The medkit fizzled as it died out.

It didn't take much time at all to get back to the two who were stationed on one of the city's small buildings. Pathfinder had a smiley face on his screen when they rode up the zipline to the roof.

"Look, it is my favorite friend!" He was so chipper but Hound knew they could accept that and move on. It was his programming and if someone in the squad needed to be happy it might as well be him.

Hound preferred it to be him. He was nice enough to give them the good sniper stuff first and would give shields or medkits if needed. Gibby, however, was so nice but to an extent. 

"We gotta couple enemies over there," a red marker appeared in a neighbouring building. "I bet you can snipe 'em, huh?"

They gave a curt nod and pulled their sniper out, finishing off the two members of a squad. The freshies had no idea where they were getting shot from. It was over in a satisfying double gun shot silence break. Gibraltar pulled them into a side hug and went to speak but Pathfinder started first.

"Good job, friend! It seems there's more enemies down our zipline, though."

It was a quick reason to wiggle out of his grasp and instead the trio went and quickly annihilated the squad rushing them. Again Gibby was fast to give out affection but they just couldn't stand it. 

The rest of the match went like that. The three would destroy a squad and Gibraltar and Pathfinder would shower each other, and Hound, in complements. "Such a great shot," and "I knew you're one of my bestest friends," when Path was getting picked up and "let's get you up brotha'" when they were pulled to their feet. 

Being pulled up by their collar wasn't nearly the most embarrassing part though. It was the fact they were almost sent face first into the dirt when he smacked their back.

They had won, seventeen kills to their squad overall. They were still showering everyone with compliments and Hound was quick to leave once a nurse cleared them.

Elliot had not been in that game, visiting his mom that morning instead, so he'd been home when they knocked on his apartment door. He was always slow to open the door so they worked on taking off some of their heavier coats. 

Elliot opened the door with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Gods was he a fucking mess. Pajama pants and socks and no shirt, the cloth wrinkled and probably stained. A little bit of milk in his beard. It was a nice sight. Something out of place and imperfect in such a way no one could proclaim it was.

"Disgusting," was all they bothered to murmur as they snuck inside beneath his arm quickly darting for the couch. "Why the gods do I wear so many layers it's so hot.."

He shut the door with a laugh. "Gross, at most, let's be honest this isnt that bad. I saw your game, for the most part, those sniper shots were impressive."

"Do not fucking compliment me," they hissed and tossed their mask on the armchair. They were down to a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants and it was significantly better.

"Uhh okay why not?" He went back to the couch and kept eating his cereal. "Like it was actually susp- susep- suspenseful sometimes and then you'd just pop off heads like 'nope!'' He didn't bother to separate his eating and speaking.

"Shut up alright? All I have heard is complement compliment compliment I am tired of it!" It was nice to just toss themself around. They had to carry themself so strong and tall in the games to just fall back onto the couch was nice. 

Elliot put his head on their shoulder for a moment. "Those two aren't that bad, you're just being a whiny little brat."

"They are just circle jerking I cannot imagine those two with you.. Fjandinn."

"I think you're just feeling underloved," he kissed them on the cheek and laughed at the little growl they let out.

Their top lip curled up in a snarl showing off their teeth. "I feel over loved. I feel dirty." 

There wasn't much he could really do, he figured, but he put the mostly empty bowl of cereal on the table. "That is my cereal."

"Nope! My house, my cereal! Anyways, do you want me to help? I dunno how but we could talk shit about them if you want."

They just huffed. "No, I like Pathfinder and Gibby is fine too when they aren't being so sweet. I just want you to make me feel bad about myself I have too many compliments clouding me."

"God you're so stuck up you can't even talk shit about yourself? And i'm the cocky one."

"You are the cocky one for an entirely different reason."

It took him a second. Maybe two, but once he figured out the stupid pun he shoved them. "God you're such a damn slut that's all you think about?"

"I appreciate your effort but this is simply name calling." 

"Well look I dont know how to belittle you I fucking like you! Dont get mad youre fuckin awesome!"

"Elliot I just want you to insult me. Make me feel stupid or like a cunt I do not care but for Odin, any my own, sake make me feel bad about myself."

They were getting themself a little worked up over this. Okay a little was an understatement. They'd been weighted down all game by it, drawing their shoulders up and offing their aim a little but now they were simply wrecked from it all. It wasn't too much to ask, they thought, to be belittled.

"I may as well just go to a public store. I will get misgendered, insulted, and feel a little better," they started to shift towards the edge of the couch reading themself to stand when Elliot grabbed their bicep and shoved them back against the couch.

He tossed a leg over their own and sat on their thighs. "What that easy? You wanna be treated like shit, whole heartedly?" They gave a curt little nod. It took him a moment to work himself up enough for it. It was weird, to belittle your partner especially when they could crush him, but if they wanted it so be it. 

"Youre really f-fucking cocky you know that? Oh wow look at you, your aims good and now what? You're.. You're sent by your gods? Give me a fucking break." He held their head up stroking at their jaw with his thumb. "Youre so much holier than thou or whatever the fuck it is for your re-relgion that you act like youre a damn god send."

They couldn't help the smile pulling at their lips.

"And now you're smiling!" His thumb pad slowly brushed against the corner of their lips, pulling the skin around as he pleased. "You just want to hear the things anybody can find to hate you. Nothing to do with Pathy and Gibby. You probably liked all those compliments!"

It took only a second to bite his thumb with the more protruding sharp teeth they had. "You are the one to enjoy that sort of company."

"Hey shut the fuck up im insulting you." Elliot growled. His voice was so happy it was a little hard to take him seriously but the point got across. 

"You are doing a poor job."

"Hey!" He shouted. "No no no you're just a brat is all." 

"Dearest Elliott you did your best," they spoke like a pastor recounting memories of a dead family member, "but as with most things you fall short." He glared at them when they gently patted his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Like those. COMMENTS? ok no more caps but i love those alot ~(¬_¬)~


End file.
